


【丞紬】〈月老的鐐銬〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [31]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: A3！原作中修理部與手銬的雙重衍伸作
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 4





	【丞紬】〈月老的鐐銬〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避

修理部總會收到來自劇團裡各式各樣的委託，除了公用的電視機、烤箱，還有私人的電繪板、小電器等，隨著丞和千景修理成功的物品越來越多，大家的請求愈發千奇百怪，劇團的修理制度也在二人不知情的情況下建立且逐步變得明確。劇團的休息室角落擺放了「待修理物品集合箱」與「維修完畢領取箱」，一旁還垂掛著一本排序登記表，表格上登錄有送修日期、送修原因、維修人員以及完成修理日期，完成修理日期旁還有一格名為「感謝的話」的欄位；考慮到部分送修的物品並不是什麼需要害羞的東西，但劇團裡每個人個性不同、加上修理部有空檔的時間也不一定能遇上，因此並不登記物品的主人姓名，可從感謝的話也能猜出物主資訊一二，每次有閒暇修理時看看上頭的內容不只更有動力、「再也不會弄壞它了」一類的語句也十分逗趣。

――可雖說不記名是源於對夥伴們的信任，但手銬就這樣大喇喇地出現在待修理物品集合箱內未免太微妙了。

冬組對於手銬的了解不如其他較他們早進入滿開的成員清楚，但是也耳聞過那段一開始彼此看不順眼的秋組小孩被捆在一起的故事；原先有些粗暴的手段，卻因為兩人後來明面上仍相互嫌棄、心底卻惺惺相惜的結局，被眾人戲稱根本是另類的月老紅線。即使後來手銬被用作秋組〈異邦人〉公演角色之一的練習用具，亦無法抵銷它曾經將兩個人拴在一起的特殊用途，也正因如此，出現在待修理箱中更讓人萌生了難以言喻的情緒；可再仔細查看了一番其他的物品，手銬確實是排序在前且較容易修理完畢的品項，丞只得偷偷摸摸的將容易造成誤會的它帶回房內處理。

由於手銬卡榫裡頭的一個零件鬆脫，導致圓環的鎖扣處沒有辦法開啟閉合，將零件物歸原位後，驗收成果的丞覺得使用上靈活度並不如想像中好、滑動起來不大順暢，因此決定到倉庫去找出那瓶先前為了修理某個物品而採購的鍊條油；雖說功效未必全然相同，但可以初步進行潤滑，若是能順利解決即可直接放回「修理完畢領取箱」。

在丞尋找用具的同時，恰巧從外頭結束家教回來的紬，洗淨雙手後先到廚房倒了一杯水，接著慢悠悠的晃回了房間。正想要拿出自己拜託正職是在其它劇團效力的昔日同窗分享的劇本內容好好研究，卻在坐下前看到了在丞桌上的金屬物品，忍不住好奇的湊近；看清物品的紬像是被推到似地倒退了幾步，嘀咕了句「たーちゃん什麼時候多了這種怪興趣」，打算乾脆回到自己的位置眼不見為淨，腦內卻突然浮現昨晚睡前丞對自己說的「明天有驚喜要分享」。

「該不會要分享的就是這個吧……」再次走回丞的位置上坐下的紬喃喃說著，一隻手不由自主地伸向了桌上的手銬。然而一隻手可以把玩、確認外觀上是否有任何導致使用障礙的問題，但要知道是否可以發揮實際功能就需要用上兩隻手才有辦法，於是紬便把手裡的水杯擱在丞的書桌上；打開了扣環處後，紬將一邊的環扣扣在自己的手腕、另一邊則扣在床與書桌的連結柱上，輕輕的扯了扯後又稍微使勁，都無法隨意掙開。在心底作出「感覺挺牢靠」的評價，紬想著若是正式演出犯人或是被追緝的對象可得要拿捏憑空表現的力度，同時準備停止這個實驗，怎料視線一掃，丞的桌上沒有任何像是鑰匙的東西。略顯心慌的紬不禁一面利用縮起手掌的動作想將手抽回，一面有些焦急地撥開了丞桌上堆積的物品、試圖找出鑰匙，卻不慎的將自己放在桌緣的杯子碰倒――裡頭未喝完的水灑了他自己一身。  
而拿著鍊條油歸來的丞，看見的便是因為掙脫動作而凌亂了襯衫、還被困在自己位置上動也動不了的紬；還未來得及詢問，視線又被站起來向他致歉的紬因為衣裳濡濕而線條畢露且若隱若現的模樣給吸引，沒法說出原本的話。

「たーちゃん回來了？快把鑰匙給我！」

「我沒有鑰匙。」

「啊？這時候先不要開玩笑，衣服濕了會冷……」

「真的沒有鑰匙，是維修箱裡送修的。」丞將自己手裡的鍊條油放在桌子的另一邊，用手臂圈環的動作讓紬抵在柱子上，又低又緩的說道：「都不知道有沒有鑰匙……つむ怎麼這麼頑皮呢？」

「你……」

「會冷的話，我就幫你把濕衣服脫了，至於鑰匙……」丞一面說著、斷續間輕輕在對方頸側落下一吻，一隻手解開鈕扣滑入了襯衫內，一隻手則圈住了手銬環繞處形成了雙重的桎梏。「我先試試這究竟修好了沒，再幫你解開吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 丞說的驚喜其實是他跟紬拿到了一樣的劇本，可是車都開不出來，再讓大家跟著紬一起氣急敗壞好像不美，所以就擱置了，不過在這裡補上這個小小的私設與大家分享。  
> 原本還寫了下面的段落，但怎麼看都覺得收尾的不好，先留著自己記錄一下，看看之後能不能修正調整。  
> ✾  
> 「咦？這是第一次看到吧？太酷了我得拍照記錄一下☆」  
> 「看到什麼啊大呼小叫的？」  
> 「你看，維修品上貼的紙條、還有登記表上第一次不是寫完成日期，而是『因為維修過程拆卸問題，購置新品賠償』耶！」  
> 「我看應該是因為肌肉太多控制不住力氣吧。」  
> 「――你們在說什麼？」  
> 「啊古四桑！你怎麼突然無聲無息地出現啊，要不是聲音不對我還以為是角角呢！」  
> 「我問你，你們剛剛說買了什麼？」  
> 「這個手銬啊，平常很難搞的東西都修好了，這次比較簡單的居然拆壞了，很稀奇呢！」  
> 「不過守財黑道在意的應該是價錢吧？看起來是肌肉維修員自費的呢。」  
> 「自費……與其把錢花在這裡，不如多存點錢買房子，買了房子之後愛拆幾副手銬都沒人管他。」  
> 「啊？」  
> 面對雙雙不解的兩個人，無心插柳的月老笑了笑，打算晚上去找手銬毀損案件的相關人員喝酒去。


End file.
